Quite often there is a need to carry tools, spare parts, instruments, hardware, etc., from place to place and then to have access to such objects as needed. In many circumstances, there are space limitations and there are problems in getting the cabinet holding such objects close to the place where they are needed. Typically, tool boxes or other portable cabinets are utilized which are just carried from place to place and then opened or closed as needed. One of the problems is that normal tool boxes must be placed on a flat surface and quite often this turns out to be the floor wherein quite often the tool box is needed at a higher level. This is particularly true, for example, in the servicing of telephones wherein portable cabinets are typically placed on the floor and then the operator must continuously reach down to have access to the cabinet and then reach back up to have access to the telephone equipment being worked with. In certain circumstances, meters need to be used with telephones and it is extremely difficult to hold the meter and still utilize the leads to test the equipment.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable cabinet which will protect the objects therein while it is taken from place to place but which can be readily opened to hold the objects close to the place where they are needed to prevent the need to do alot of stooping over and standing up and also to free one's hands for holding objects such as meters or the like.